Family Resemblance
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Giftfic to Scorp! Tim has to learn the hard way to break the bad habits that started in this family long before he was born. He will not allow his relationship with Ami Mizuno be a reflection of every mistake incidentally Alfred taught Bruce growing up. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars (Rei Hino) are accused of betraying the trust of the JLA after the death of one of their own.


Was it his destiny to become just like Bruce? Tim stepped away from the pretty blue-haired female standing before him.How had he not seen the truth? All the evidence had been right in front of his face.. In all the time Tim had known Ami Mizuno, it never occurred to him that she and Sailor Mercury were one and the same person.

Her expression was one he'd seen before: the near indescribable look of a wild animal. He'd compared it to a lioness once. Their calm and patient demeanor as they wait for a weak moment. Sailor Mercury was the only person he'd known to have the expression equivalent to the fearsome beast. However, unlike the queen of the jungle, she took her level of trickery to another level by appearing harmless.

And harmless... well, it wasn't a word he'd use to describe a woman like her.

"Red Robin!" Ami screamed in a voice that he'd never heard her use in public. Anger, frustration, and most of all, sadness filtered through; the kind eyes he'd grown to know suddenly seemed foreign to him. It was like she'd become a stranger.. "I have to do this!" Tears slid down her cheeks and her hands hung shakily at her side.

"Y-young lady," Red Robin protested, blocking the doorway, trying to stay in character and not falter. "That man is dangerous. It'll be best for you to leave this to the authorities and..."

"Batman?" A different person's voice sharply spoke in a voice barely above a library voice. He turned and could see Sailor Mars standing there. Tim bit his lip. This was his first time coming into contact with the fire-wielding soldier; Nightwing said to avoid her and the other senshi if he could. They had more in common with Superman's family than with vigilantes like himself.

"Yes, Batman... he's dealt with the Joker for a long time and he knows-"

"How to lock him up in Arkham and let him escape," Mars said, finishing his sentence. Tim turned to look at Ami, whose eyes were focused on the dark-haired woman walking up the stairs, her heels clicking with each step. He feverishly thought about what to do next. "Red Robin, you were there when Sailor Moon disappeared, weren't you?" There was a darkness in her tone that he'd heard in the likes of Scarecrow and Joker. Every word dripped with poison, and her eyes darkened to indigo at speaking those words.

"Mars..." Ami whimpered from behind him. "You should go after Joker before he gets away." There was a certain calculated precision in her voice that made Tim think of Alfred; it was almost a motherly tone underneath it all. He wondered for a moment if Sailor Mars had thought the same thing. He couldn't read her expression; she was cold and silent. Tim imagined this being what people felt when Batman faced off with them.

Reaching for his utility belt, he watched her for any sudden movements. Keeping his eyes on Mars, he scowled and pressed a button on his belt that sent a call to the cave, his focus unwavering.

"Gomen nassai, Red Robin." He'd heard that soft voice so many times that it almost comforted him. He didn't bother translating the Japanese in his mind for that took concentration - concentration which he he needed one-hundred percent of. Despite her whispering in his ear, Ami Mizuno's voice seemed distant.

With a touch so gentle that it would've been wind, he felt her fingers move gingerly over his skin tight suit. ' _Such a strange sensation,'_ Tim mused, finding his body relaxing into her movements.

Her sweet, soft voice came over him. He stopped his movements, his hand frozen over his utility belt. _Timothy-kun, you have to promise me something..._

It felt like he was floating on air. His mind and heart faltered. He couldn't focus, no, he couldn't think fell into a daze and could see himself lying in bed with Ami, her hair messy and her smile as kind as he could remember it being. Memories rushed through him with each touch of her fingers upon his body.

There was a problem though, and he knew it. Nightwing had studied their powers and abilities. _What was it?_ What did he warn him about?

These memories... they were the issue. No, they were more than that. Much more than that, they were the reminder that she was his Selina Kyle and Poison Ivy. The memory of her lips touching his awakened Red Robin. Those recollections of events, they were as Nightwing warned him: "false ideas that they can create."

 _You have to trust me even if that seems hard to do..._ Ami's voice seemed to plead.

Suddenly, the movement stopped, and Tim could feel every pressure point on his body as if an ice dagger jabbed into him. He turned around to see Ami nod in Mars's direction, then turn to him, her expression sad. Her lips were moving, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Dizzy, it looked like she had seven lips all moving at once.

She stepped over him and with his final strength, he grabbed her leg weakly. "Young lady, you can't go..."

" _Gomen Nassai.."_ _That's right... she said that before. What does that mean again?_ Tim frowned as he let go, staring at his body, swearing that he should've been bleeding but seeing nothing. _Of course not, she said sorry... that's right. She said, 'I apologize...'_

Ami backed away from him, her eyes on Mars before shifting to him. "Red Robin, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

 _No, she's worse than Selina. Selina doesn't apologize when she makes Bruce look like a fool._ Tim clenched his fist so tightly that his knuckles cracked and popped.

The Batwing was in the distance. He could hear it getting nearer.

"Father, it appears your idiot fake son was taken out!"

 _Damn it, he had to bring that crooked little demon spawn with_ _him._


End file.
